


Haikyuu x Warrior Cats Crossover

by JakNeedsTherapy



Category: Haikyuu!!, Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay Cats, Haikyuu as cats, How Do I Tag, I can’t write, I’m in class rn, M/M, Mates, Wild cat life, but maybe some dirty jokes, help me, no smut!, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakNeedsTherapy/pseuds/JakNeedsTherapy
Summary: So yeah these volleyball gays are now gay wild cats because no brain only Haikyuu and cats.Here’s a link to the designs: https://sta.sh/2o42sejba8e?edit=1I haven’t done all of them and idk if I will gvgfgf and I know some of them doesn’t match the their descriptions but rgffgdf.Feel free to request teams or ships for me to write about but I won’t write about any ships that aren’t mentioned in the tags because I’m not a multishipper unfortunately.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Information

**Author's Note:**

> I have no talent for writing whatsoever but I like come up with no sense making scenarios anbahsvaffav. I’m obsessed with Haikyuu and cats so this is how I use my non-existing braincells. 
> 
> Also I have absolutely no idea what I’m doing 90% of the time 😔  
> I guess this is just a good distraction for me or something.

Ahem so basically these little fuckers I wrote are about my Warrior cats x Haikyuu AU

For those who don't know what Warrior cats is it's a book series written by Erin Hunter. It's about wild cats that are divided into clans and are kinda psychopaths or whatever.

So what I did was make the Haikyuu characters into cats and give them warrior names. And warrior cat names are built up with a prefix and a suffix. For example Fireheart who was the main character for a while. There's also his buddies Greystripe and Ravenpaw but nvm that.

There's also other warrior cats AUs such as BNHA x Warrior cats and Danganronpa x Warrior cats. And my dumbass got inspired and wrote shit about Haikyuu as murderous kitties. (Help me)

So remember that the Haikyuu characters are now cats and they live in the forest. (???) They are as well divided into groups (matching the original volleyball teams cuz why tf not) Basically they're just wild cats that talk or something. And because I love the shipping side of the Haikyuu fandom there'll be slight romance but no nsfw I'm fucking 14.

Uhh the warrior cats don't swear like this in the books but because I'm stupid and 60% of my sentences are swear words the Haikyuu characters will.

Some of the ships included are Kuroken, Levyaku, Kagehina, Bokuaka and YamaFuku but I'll write about other ships too akbsvanhavavhahsb

There will also be animal death in these, for now only prey but possibly the cats as well.... 

I do not own the Haikyuu characters, they're created by Haruichi Furudate

Just some words I want to make clear if some ppl has never heard them, I haven't used all of them but probably will (they use these in the warriors books ok):

Tom - A male cat

Tortoiseshell - A type of cat pattern basically 

She-cat - A female cat obviously 

Greenleaf - Summer

Leaf-bare - Winter

Leaf-fall - Autumn 

New-leaf - Spring

Mouse-brained - Not very smart

Moon - Month

Why am I stupid

Also yes Kenma is my favorite character 

Should I be studying? Yes

Should I be writing this? No


	2. Characters

Of course y'all will need to know who is who (I will keep adding characters when I write about them) Also this is kinda how they describe the characters in the wc books so uh

Karasuno:

(Shōyō Hinata) Blazeheart - Small ginger tom with bright brown eyes

(Tobio Kageyama) Ravenshadow - Black tom with blue eyes

(Daichi Sawamura) Bearleap - Drak brown tom with brown eyes

(Kōshi Sugawara) Cinderhawk - Light gray tom with brown eyes

(Yū Nishinoya) Thunderwing - Small brown tom with cream fur tufts and brown eyes

(Ryūnosuke Tanaka) Loudfang - Gray tom with gray eyes

Nekoma:

(Kenma Kozume) Spottedbreeze - Tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

(Tetsurō Kuroo) Nightwhisker - Black tom with brown eyes

(Taketora Yamamoto) Tigerstripe - Brown tom with golden stripes and brown eyes

(Noboyuki Kai) Dustfall - Dark brown-gray tom with brown eyes

(Morisuke Yaku) Swiftthorn - Light ginger tom with brown eyes

(Lev Haiba) Liontuft - Light gray tom with green eyes

(Shōhei Fukunaga) Windclaw - Dark gray-blue tom with gray eyes

Fukurodani:

(Kōtarō Bokuto) Owltail - Gray tom with dark stripes and yellow eyes

(Keiji Akaashi) Lynxshade - Black tom with dark blue eyes

(Akinori Konoha) Buzzardflight - Light gray-brown tom with green eyes

(Haruki Komi) Fallowtuft - Brown and ginger tom with brown eyes

Aobajohsai:

(Tooru Oikawa) Sagefrost - Purple-ish brown tom with brown eyes

(Hajime Iwaizumi) Bristlespirit - Dark brown tom with green eyes

(Takahiro Hanamaki) Aspenburrow - Pink-ish ginger tom with brown eyes

(Issei Matsukawa) Stoatstrike - Dark brown tom with grey eyes

Shiratorizawa: 

(Wakatoshi Ushijima) Eaglejump - Large brown tom with green eyes

(Satori Tendou) Brokenface - Russet tom with brown eyes

(Eita Semi) Shiningneedle - Light gray tom with gray eyes

(Kenjirō Shirabu) Sedgeclaw - Light brown tom with browns eyes

(Tsutomu Goshiki) Spidermask - Black tom with gray eyes

(Reon Oohira) Sootthistle - Dark gray tom with gray eyes

What


	3. Waking Up (Nekoma)

Spottedbreeze blinked his eyes open and let out a sleepy yawn. The chilling air made the young tom shiver. He switched his focus to the black tom sleeping beside him, his stable breathing making the tortoiseshell form a weak smile. The fur on Nightwhisker’s head was permanently messy because of the way he slept, his front legs pressing against both sides of his head and facing down. Spottedbreeze sighed and stood up to shake off the pieces of moss that had clinged to his fur. He carefully walked towards the entrance of the den in order to not wake the other sleeping cats.

Outside he saw Tigerstripe and Dustfall sharing a squirrel, making his belly growl and approached the pile of prey, picking a mouse. As he was swallowing pieces of his prey he felt a cold muzzle against his ear. Spottedbreeze looked up to face his mate who was wearing his typical seductive smirk. The younger tom rolled his eyes and refocused on his mouse, Nightwhisker let out an amused chuckle and gave the tortoiseshell a loving lick on the shoulder, making the smaller cat flinch at the cold touch. 

Both toms looked up, eyes wide open as a frustrated shriek came from the den. But they both relaxed as they recognized the angry yowling  
\- Liontuft you’re all over me! Swiftthorn hissed.  
\- But you’re warm! Liontuft cried.  
Swiftthorn walked angrily out of the den with Liontuft at his tail who wore a concerned expression and Spottedbreeze couldn’t help himself from snorting at the sight. After the tortoiseshell had finished his meal he stood up to go for an early hunt.

Spottedbreeze was stalking a rabbit early in the morning. He fell into a crouch as the young tom’s tail waved soundlessly in the air. The rabbit sat in a clearing, unaware of his approach as the cat slowly moved through the tall grass. Spottedbreeze drew a deep breath before leaping into the air and breaking the helpless creature’s neck, killing it instantly. He grabbed the rabbit by it’s scruff and turned to go back where he came from as a black figure appeared before him.  
\- Did you catch that rabbit by yourself? Nightwhisker said, smirking.  
\- Yes, I did. Spottedbreeze responded, annoyed that the older tom didn’t have much confidence in him.

Nightwhisker laughed as he leaped into the bushes with Spottedbreeze at his tail, the black tom apparently wanted a race even if it was obvious that he’d win. Spottedbreeze let out an annoyed hiss with the rabbit still dangling from his jaws, as his best friend picked up the pace, almost flying through the forest. Spottedbreeze adored the older tom but he could still be a pain in the ass. A familiar scent interrupted his thoughts and the tortoiseshell let his ears drop as he recognized the gray tom standing in their way, Liontuft. The younger cat had a scared expression and was turning his head in all directions, apparently not noticing the older toms’ approach.  
\- What the fuck are you doing, Liontuft. Nightwhisker growled. Shouldn’t you be hunting?

Lion tuft let out a yelp as the noticed his senpais and blinked several times before answering.  
\- Swiftthorn is going to kill me! He cried.  
\- What did you do this time? Spottedbreeze sighted.  
\- Well.. I was looking for prey as I saw Swiftthorn stalking a squirrel and I accidentally scared it off and now he’s mad at me!  
Nightwhisker let out an amused laugh and signaled at Spottedbreeze to come with him as they passed the tall traumatized tom who still was scared for his life. Leaving him to die.


	4. Hunting Competition (Karasuno)

Blazeheart felt the wind in his fur as he leaped through the forest, almost never touching the ground. Beside the ginger tom ran Ravenshadow, the toms were racing as usual early in the morning and they would even compete over who could catch the most prey. They split up and soon Blazeheart drew in the scent of sparrow, he licked his muzzle and picked up the pace. The small bird was pecking the ground probably looking for worm, Blazeheart thought. He prepared to leap as his seniors had taught him, crouching and not making a sound while slowly approaching the prey. 

The ginger tom tensed his legs and jumped, claws out stretched. The impact of his body landed the killing blow on the helpless bird that fell limp instantly. Blazeheart proudly picked up his prey and almost skipped away. Later during the same hunt he also caught two mice.  
When the small tom had returned to their camp Ravenshadow was already there, the black tom had caught a rabbit, two squirrels and a kestrel. Blazeheart let out a frustrated cry at his obvious loss against his rival and mate and left the prey he caught on the pile before angrily stomping into the den.

Ravenshadow grinned at the sight of his small ginger mate admitting defeat in frustration. Sure he loved Blazeheart but they were still each others greatest rival. The black tom stod up and walked over to Cinderhawk who was chewing on a rabbit. The older tom looked up and nodded with a smile, inviting the younger to eat with him.  
\- So how’s hunting working for you troublemakers? The brown-eyed tom asked as he swallowed.  
\- It’s going well, we go separate ways once we’re deep enough in the forest. Ravenshadow sighed and took a bite out of one of his squirrels.  
\- I see, that’s good to hear. Cinderhawk smiled.

Blazeheart always lost against Ravenshadow except for maybe two times when he was just lucky. The ginger cat groaned and dragged his claws against the ground, wondering what he should do now. Blazeheart’s ears flew up as he heard a familiar voice outside the den.  
\- Yo Blazeheart, come practice with us! Karasuno’s little guardian Thunderwing shouted with excitement.  
\- Yeah, we’ve got some sick new fighting techniques to teach ya! The second voice belonged to Thunderwing’s “best bro”, Loudfang.  
Blazeheart’s depressed mood immediately faded away at the thought of learning new fighting techniques. The ginger tom raced out of the den towards the practice grounds, followed by his two seniors. He couldn’t wait to show Ravenshadow what he’d learned.


	5. Idiot bros (Fukurodani & Nekoma)

Lynxshade could almost feel his soul leaving him as his mate Owltail prepared to do possibly the dumbest thing he’s ever done. Jump from the waterfall. The blue-eyed tom could spot Nightwhisker beside Owltail, his as called “best bro”. Lunxshade assumed that the black cat was just as dumb as Owltail because it seemed like that they were planning to jump together. He woke up from his thoughts as a tortoiseshell tom sat down beside him, Spottedbreeze who was Nightwhiskers mate. The only thing Lunxshade could see in his golden eyes was disappointment and slight concern. Spottedbreeze drew a deep breath and spoke.

\- And here I thought they couldn’t do anything more stupid. The golden-eyed tom sighed.  
\- I couldn’t agree more. Lunxshade grunted.  
They could hear other cats cheering on the idiot duo, encouraging them to jump. Some of the cats were Liontuft, Tigerstripe, Buzzardflight and Fallowtuft. Owltail and Nightwhisker threw smirking glances at each other, crouched down to leap and did.  
\- Dumbasses! Spottedbreeze hissed  
\- What the fuck?! Lunxshade leaped back in shock  
The two older toms fell into the water, bellies first at incredible speed which seemed to hurt. A lot. Lunxshade and Spottedbreeze hurried to the small pond as two laughing heads popped up.

\- Bro that was awesome! Nightwhisker yelled, constantly trying to keep his head above the water.  
\- I know right bro? We must do it again! Owltail splashed water everywhere with his powerful front legs.  
\- No, absolutely not. That’ll be enough life in danger for today. Lunxshade sighed and reached to pull up his mate by the scruff.  
Nightwhisker laughed and leaped out of the water and received a smack in the head by Spottedbreeze who yelled at him for being a stupid fuck.  
As the Nekoma cats was on the way to their camp the black tom continued to laugh at the earlier event, while Spottedbreeze looked half dead.  
\- Come on dear, it wasn’t that bad, now was it? The older cat smirked.  
\- Fuck you Nightwhisker, fuck you. Spottedbreeze hissed.  
\- Yeah later. Nightwhisker burst into laughter once again. As well did Liontuft and Tigerstripe that had come along with them.  
\- Damn, they’re so romantic, I miss my Windclaw. Tigerstripe wiped away a fake tear, still laughing.  
\- Yeah, I can’t wait to continue my training with Swiftthorn. Liontuft said ironically.

As the four toms returned to their camp it was already late and Spottedbreeze automatically fell on his side once he entered the den, falling asleep immediately with Nightwhisker laying down beside him. Tigerstripe slowly approached his sleeping mate Windclaw and gently licked his ears before closing his eyes. Swiftthorn was still awake and gave the returning cats angry glances, especially Liontuft, his mate who was looking at the small brown tom with concern. But Swiftthorn quickly changed his expression and went to touch noses with the tall gray tom and curled up beside him, the third couple falling asleep as well.


	6. Bedding (Shiratorizawa)

\- That little shit! Shiningneedle growled as he looked at his shared fresh bedding. The gray tom would always take several days to fall asleep comfortable once the old moss for the bedding was replaced.  
\- What’cha yelling for? Sedgeclaw gave his mate a questioning look.  
\- Spidermask has refreshed our bedding! Shiningneedle hissed.  
\- You really are hopeless aren’t you? The brown tom sighed, sounding tired.  
\- You don’t get to talk, you’re just as salty as me y’know? The older cat whined.  
Shiningneedle fell on his stomach frustratedly while mumbling random insults. 

Sedgeclaw looked at his mate before approaching him and flicking the gray tom’s ear with his paw.  
\- Stop complaining and make yourself useful, perhaps you should go hunt. Sedgeclaw meowed softly.  
Shiningneedle grunted in response as he rose and disappeared out of the den and into the forest.  
\- I’m not sure if I should call this couple goals or relationship issues. Brokenface whispered from the entrance.  
\- Honestly me neither. Sedgeclaw laughed.

As the younger cat tried to make his and Shiningneedle’s bedding comfortable the russet tom skipped away towards the practice grounds where his mate Eaglejump was practicing with Sootthistle. The two large toms were battling on the ground, aggressively swiping their powerful paws at each other. They immediately stopped as they saw Brokenface running towards them.  
\- Man, no wonder other cats fears you guys. The russet cat meowed as he gently punched Eaglejump’s shoulder with his paw.  
\- Well, every animal experience fear. Sootthistle purred.

The three toms shoot their ears up as the familiar shriek of Spidermask echoed through the camp. The small tom had been pinned to the ground by Shiningneedle who was hissing and yowling at the younger. Spidermask looked up at his senior, both confused and terrified as he struggled to break free from the grip.   
\- What did I do this time?! The black cat cried.  
\- You mousebrain, I told you to not touch my bedding! Shiningneedles spat.  
\- But if we don’t change the beddings once a moon they’ll become gross and uncomfortable! The younger argued.  
The gray tom let out a “tch” as he let his kouhai go and angrily stomped away, with the black tom still terrified. Brokenface rolled his eyes before bursting into laughter along with Sootthistle while Eaglejump wore a confused expression.


	7. The mom squad

Cinderhawk has always been seen as the “mother” of Karasuno, with his mate Bearleap being the father. The gray tom would admit that they had a habit of babying the younger cats like making sure they’re feeling well and had eaten or slept enough. And that was a habit they weren’t willing to let go of, they loved their sort of adopted kits more than anything and always would, even with the very small age gap. 

No. Swiftthorn did not want to be Nekoma’s mother but he didn’t really have a choice. Whenever the others stepped on a thorn, got a cut from a branch or fell in the river they would always come crying to him. The small tom cared about them a lot but some of them needed to learn how to solve their problems themselves. The only (young) cats that wasn’t really treating Swiftthorn as their mother was Spottedbreeze and Dustfall. The most likely only sane toms in the group knew how to take care of themselves for the most part which sent a wave of relief through Swiftthorn.

Lynxshade was like Owltails caretaker, whether he was in his as called “emo mode” or his normal chaotic self. Even so the blue-eyed tom loved his mate to death although he could also be a real pain in the ass but Lynxshade mostly didn’t mind. Sometimes he even needs help from the others in Fukurodani to deal with Owltail’s emo mode if the golden-eyed tom was really, really depressed.

Aspenburrow and Stoatstrike would sometimes jokingly call Bristlespirit “mom” because they knew him for dealing with Sagefrost’s “pretty tom” behavior. The green-eyed tom had given up on making them stop long ago, he surely realized that it was pointless. Whenever the as called “humor couple” (Aspen & Stoat) came up with something that would make them laugh for eternities, there was no stopping them. Bristlespirit eventually got used to the nickname and automatically reacted and responded to it. And soon enough almost everyone started to refer to him as “mom”, even Sagefrost (???).


	8. Owltail, no (Fukurodani)

Lynxshade was interrupted from his duty of boundary marking by his mate’s lovely “hey, hey, hey”. Owltail was bouncing with excitement towards the blue-eyed cat with his eyes as bright as the sun.   
\- Lynxshade, guess what?!? Owltail burst out, causing Lynxshade to flatten his ears.  
\- What is is Owltail? The younger sighted.  
\- My bro Night and I got a new ide-. The golden-eyed tom was interrupted before finishing.  
\- No! Absolutely not! Not after the waterfall jump! Lynxshade yowled, both concerned and disappointed.

Owltail tilted his head at the sudden outburst, he rarely saw his mate upset like his, he was always so tranquil and rational.   
\- But the waterfall event was fun and no one got hurt, right? The older seemed downhearted.   
\- Even with those facts it was still a big risk and anything could have gone wrong. Lynxshade signed, now returned to his regular calm self.  
\- I just don’t want you to get hurt, you really scared me y’know? The younger seemed to on the verge of tears now.

Owltail rested his head on his mate’s and pressed his nose against the younger’s ear. Lynxshade responded by burrowing his face in the gray cat’s fur. They stood like that for a few minutes before Owltail opened his mouth to speak.  
\- If it makes you that uneasy, then I won’t do anything, bro will understand. The older meowed softly.  
\- Thank you. Lynxshade purred.  
The couple walked back to Fukurodani’s camp after Lynxshade had finished marking the borders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please save Lynxshade I’m worried about his mental health.  
> Owltail you’re gonna give your husband a heart attack.


End file.
